Family Matters
by TheAuthorInTraining
Summary: When America starts thinking that England's time spent away from him means that he doesn't care about him, fights occur that never should have happened. And words are said that never should have been said. Little Brother!America X Big Brother!England [ This was an RP between me and my friend on deviantART, blightfighter45. Go search her up, she's great! ]


"Alfred! Where did you run off to now?

Alfred giggled, but covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to keep Arthur from hearing him.

"Alfred please, I'm very tired!"

Arthur knew that Alfred wanted to play with him but he didn't have the time tonight. Alfred heard the tiredness in his voice, and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm over here, Arthur!" Arthur gave a sigh of relief as he walked over to Alfred and picked him up.

"Alfred I know you want to play but not tonight."

Alfred was sad. Arthur never had time to play with him. Despite his sadness, Alfred smiled.

"It's alright, I know you're busy." He said. This happened every time though, and Alfred was starting to wonder if Arthur would ever do anything with laid him down on the bed and then gave a weary smile. He tucked Alfred in and began to hum a lullaby to him but while he was humming he fell asleep. Alfred smiled when he saw that Arthur had fallen asleep. He stood up, and gave him a small hug before going to bed himself.

he next morning, Alfred woke up to realize that he never left Alfred's room and that he was propped up against the wall. He looked towards Alfred's bed to find him still fast asleep and snuggled with his Sherlock Holmes teddy bear.

Arthur smiled and gave the sleeping boy a light kiss on the forehead before leaving his room. Alfred's eyes slowly fluttered open after Arthur had left the room. He yawned quietly, sliding out of came downstairs to find Arthur reading a newspaper at the table and eating his scones and drinking his tea. He noticed Alfred standing there and gave a wide smile.

"Goodmorning Alfred!" Arthur said in his cheery voice.

Alfred smiled back, yawning once again.

"Morning Arthur!" He said happily.

"Come along now, I have your favorite cereal out just for you to make!"

Alfred loved it when Arthur let him make his own cereal, it let him feel practically jumped with joy, rushing over to Arthur. He took the box from him, pouring some of the cereal into a bowl. Arthur laughed to himself as he watched Alfred gobble down the cereal. Arthur looked down at his watch and then shot out of his chair.

"Blimey! I'm going to be late for the meeting!"

Alfred felt his sadness come back as he heard Arthur talk about the meeting. Alfred looked down at his bowl, wondering why Arthur always had to leave.

"So you have to go now?"

Arthur nodded and said, "I have to go now Alfred. I don't want to be late to the meeting, I won't be long I promise."

Alfred hung his head and Arthur frowned and knelt down to his level. He brought Alfred's face to meet his and gave Alfred a tiny smile. Alfred smiled back, knowing now that he would come back soon.

"Okay, bye Arthur!"

When Arthur left, Alfred watched him walk to his car and then tried to fight the oncoming wave of sadness as he saw his big brother drive away and won't come back until late.

He looked to his teddy bear that was propped against the window sill and hugged him tightly.

"He'll come back soon...Right?" Alfred said, hugging the bear tightly.

Timeskip  
-

Alfred's eyes lit up as he saw Arthur approaching the driveway and ran to the door as he awaited his arrival. When Arthur came in he completely walked pass Alfred and sat on the couch. Alfred felt his heart break.

"H-Hi, Arthur." He said sadly.

Arthur yawned and gave Alfred a weary smile.

"Hello Alfred, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there."

"I-It's alright..." He replied, even though it made Alfred sad to think about.

"Come here. Watch the telly with me, Doctor Who is coming on..."

Arthur couldn't see the sadness on his face because he was so tired.

"Okay..." Alfred said, climbing onto the couch next to Arthur. Arthur looked over at Alfred and realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong poppet?"

"W-Well..." Alfred said shyly.

"You can tell me what's wrong Alfred..." Arthur said with a warm smile.

"I-It's just that...You never seem to have time t-to do anything with me...I-I know you're busy b-but..." Alfred couldn't say anything else as his vision was blurred with tears.

Arthur felt his heart drop. He had no idea that Alfred felt that way. Sure he always spent a little extra time at the meetings but he didn't know about the effect it had on him.

"Alfred..."

Arthur reached towards Alfred, who backed away.

"No!" He yelled, inching away from the British man. "You never have time for me! You don't care about me, do you?!" He yelled, even though there was a steady flow of tears streaming down his face.

Alfred ran up the stairs and Arthur heard the door slam shut. Arthur blinked back tears of his own when he heard those words play over in his head.

He walked over to Alfred's door and hesitated to knock on it.

"Alfred?" He managed to choke out. He didn't want to cry in front or around Alfred. Alfred couldn't say anything as sobs racked his small figure. He finally managed to say something.

"G-Go...Away!" He said.

"Alfred please, I just want to talk to you." He opened the door a crack. That was a mistake.

As soon as the door opened, Arthur felt himself get hit in the face with Alfred's teddy bear.

"I said go away!" He yelled. "I just want to spend time with you, but you never have time! WHY CAN'T YOU CONSIDER ME FOR ONCE?!"

Arthur was begging, so was the tears in his eyes.

"Alfred please I just want to talk to you!"

Arthur bent down and picked up his teddy bear.

"Alfred... "

Alfred got up and pushed Arthur out of the room. He forgot that he was strong. He slammed the door in his face and Arthur walked to his room, closed the door and held the bear to his chest as he weeped. Alfred sat down behind the door, sobbing quietly to himself. _Why...Why can't he care about me for once?_ He thought to himself.

'Alfred, please, I just want to talk to you!'

The words rang through his head. _He...He does care, doesn't he? _Alfred got up and opened his door slowly so Arthur couldn't hear it and walked to Arthur's door. He pressed his ear to the door and heard the sniffles and whimpers of Arthur's crying.

"_ Good, I want him to know how I feel..."_

He went back to his room and laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but try and push away the little pang of guilt he felt deep down.

When Arthur finally stopped his tears he got up and walked back into Alfred's room to see him sleeping. Arthur faintly smiled and tiptoed over to Alfred so he wouldn't make him. He ran a hand through his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

With a shaky voice said, _"G-goodnight Alfred.."_ sliding his bear into Alfred's grasp and walked out the room.

When Alfred woke up the next morning, he wondered how he was going to face Arthur. He reluctantly slid out of bed, slowly inching his way downstairs. Arthur was downstairs crying silently to himself. He looked and saw Alfred and then wiped away the tears on his face. Arthur's green eyes were red and puffy from fresh and old tears. He didn't even smile right anymore.

"Oh. Good morning Alfred!" Arthur said in a feigned tone of happiness.

"M-Morning Arthur..." Alfred replied. He felt a little pang of guilt after seeing Arthur cry, but he didn't know what to do about it.

Arthur broke the eerie silence.

"Are you hungry? I'm sorry I didn't set the table up I got distracted." Arthur got up and got the table set and then sat back down.

"I'll even let you make it yourself!" Arthur did a terrible job at trying to hide his sadness. His voice was still shaky and watery and even had a hoarseness to it.

"Actually...Can you help me make it?" Alfred said with a hopeful smile on his face.

Arthur gave a face of surprise at Alfred's question.

"You…want me to help you?"

"Mmm-Hmm!" He said excitedly. Arthur couldn't help but smile. He went over to Alfred and started to help him make the cereal. Alfred giggled when Arthur smiled. When they were making it though, Alfred sighed.

"Hey, Arthur..." He said. "I'm sorry."

Arthur's smile disappeared. He looked to Alfred and then replied,

"No, you were right to act like that Alfred. I haven't been giving you as much attention as I should have. I'm sorry."

Alfred didn't know what to say, so instead he just wrapped his arms around Arthur as best as he could. Arthur closed his eyes and savored the hug. When they released each other Arthur knelt down and looked Alfred in his big blue eyes. He was going to say something when the phone rang. He went to answer it and it was his boss!

"H-hello sir!"

"I know."

"Yes I'm-" he looked over to the puppy eyed little boy and then took a deep breath.

"No sir, I can't come in today."

...!

"Because I want to spend the day with my little brother!"

Alfred's face lit up as he heard Arthur say that.

Arthur gave him a smile that quickly faded when his boss began talking.

"Well you can shove it you bloody git!" He slammed the phone down and then looked to Alfred. Arthur looked over at Alfred, who had a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you...Big brother."

Arthur gave the little boy a hug and whispered, "Anything for my little brother..."


End file.
